Open Season (film series)
|dtv = * * * |shorts = * ''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run |vgs = * Open Season |soundtracks = * Open Season * Open Season: Scared Silly }} The Open Season film series from Sony Pictures Animation consists of four films: Open Season (2006), Open Season 2 (2008), Open Season 3 (2010), and Open Season: Scared Silly (2015), along with a short film Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007). Films ''Open Season'' (2006) In the tranquil town of Timberline, a 900-pound grizzly bear named Boog has his perfect world turned upside down after he meets Elliot, a one-antlered mule deer. After Elliot messes up Boog's nature show, they end up tranquilized by Boog's owner Ranger Beth and then her friend Sheriff Gordy tells her to release them into the Timberline National Forest before open season for only 3 days. But when hunting season comes, it is up to Boog and Elliot to rally all the other forest animals and turn the tables on the hunters. In the end, Boog decides to stay in the forest and says goodbye to Beth (who had returned to take Boog home). ''Open Season 2'' (2008) One fine spring morning, Elliot gets all prepared for his big wedding with Giselle. But little do they know, Bob and Bobbie have left a trail of dog treats in the forest for Mr. Weenie to follow, which he does and he ends up getting taken back to his original home by his owners. Elliot sees this, tells the story to Boog and the others, and they all make a mission to go save their friend before he gets turned back into a pet. In the end, Mr. Weenie thought he goes back with the wilds, But instead he decides to remain a pet once again and go live with Bob and Bobbie and the other domestics. ''Open Season 3'' (2010) Boog wakes up early in his cave one spring morning and prepares for guys trip to start spending more time with his male friends. Unfortunately, they all decline because of family obligations; this makes Boog feel bad and take Dinkleman with him on the trip himself, only to discover it is not a guys trip with only one guy. He then stumbles upon a poster of the Russian Maslova Family Circus, where he meets a devious lookalike named Doug, his llama friend Alistair, and a skilled girl bear named Ursa (whom he falls madly in love with). When Doug tricks Boog into letting him switch places with him, Elliot and the wilds find out about this and set out to rescue their beloved bear friend (especially as the circus is going back to Russia sooner or later), with Elliot being the leader once again. In the end, Ursa decides to live with Boog and his best friends since he doesn't want to leave her or Elliot and the guys trip becomes a success. ''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2015) When an unknown creature gets mistaken for a werewolf, former hunter Shaw reopens open season. With the animals of Timberline National Forest being at risk, Boog, Elliot, and Mr. Weenie set out to uncover the mystery of the werewolf, and get open season closed. Short film ''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run'' (2007) A short film titled Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run is featured on the Open Season DVD and Blu-ray. Releases Box office performance Critical reception Cast and crew Cast * Note: A dark gray cell indicates the character does not appear in the film. Crew Video game * Open Season is a video game, loosely based on the first movie, and it was released by Ubisoft on September 18, 2006, on PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Xbox 360, Xbox, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo GameCube. A Wii version was released on November 30, 2006. References Category:Film series introduced in 2006 Category:Animated film series Category:Comedy films by series Category:Children's film series Category:Open Season Category:Sony Pictures Animation franchises